


Past Despair Addict

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shit fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shuichi finds out that kaede killed rantaro and doesn't really take it well
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede - Relationship, Amami Rantaro - Relationship, Chabashira Tenko - Relationship, Gokuhara Gonta - Relationship, Harukawa Maki - Relationship, Hoshi Ryoma - Relationship, Iruma Miu - Relationship, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Momota Kaito - Relationship, Monodam (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Monokid (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Monophanie (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Monosuke (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Monotaro (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Oma Kokichi - Relationship, Saihara Shuichi - Relationship, Shinguji Korekiyo - Relationship, Shirogane Tsumugi - Relationship, Shirogane Tsumugi/Team Dangan Ronpa, Team Dangan Ronpa (New Dangan Ronpa V3) - Relationship, Tojo Kirumi - Relationship, Ultimate Despair Member(s) (Dangan Ronpa) - Relationship, Yonaga Angie - Relationship, Yumeno Himiko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Past Despair Addict

Shuichi Saihara had always hated gossip, so you could expect his reaction when the ~~16~~ now 15 students started accusing different people when they had barely started investigating.

Shuichi held his temper down when he was passing two students in the hallway. He was surprised at himself. Since when did he develop a temper this bad?

He scrunched up his face in uncomfort and kept his focus on the floor in front of him. Kaede, who was walking next to Shuichi, saw his interrupted expression.

“Is everything okay, Shuichi?” Kaede asked, worry beginning to fill her eyes. Shuichi, flustered, gave a small noise of assurance. “A-ah! Yeah! I was just....” He turned away from her and rubbed his arm. “Uncomfortable with all the talk going around… they haven’t even got any evidence yet.” His rubbing became faster and his eyebrows narrowed. He sported a small grimace.

Kaede accepted his answer and focused back on walking, but she still kept Shuichi in her peripheral vision.

“He seems off somehow…” She didn’t expand on her thought.

Shuichi seemed much happier when they got to the classroom. He tried to keep smiling for Kaede’s sake. 

His face hurt. 

He wanted to scream and strangle the killer, as Rantaro was very clearly not the mastermind from the evidence Kaede and he had piled up so far.

The two left the classroom after they finished investigating and went separate ways to cover more areas faster. They promised each other to meet up at the dining hall later.

Shuichi walked down the long hallway when he bumped into Miu. She flipped around and grabbed the collar of Shuichi’s shirt.

“W-wha!? Miu!? What are you doing!?” Shuichi said, flustered. Miu stared intensely at Shuichi and leaned into his ear.

“I gotta tell you something,” She whispered. “Kae-dumb is the true mastermind. She’s trying to make us all like her so she can bring us down later!” Miu huffed, “I was looking for you to say _stop hanging out with her!_ ”

Shuichi stared dumbly at Miu, still processing what he just heard. She struck a pose and moaned. “I-I’m the sexiest girl here, Shuichi! Y-you can always believe what I say! I’m ah-always right!” Shuichi dusted off his clothes and proceeded to walk away.

“W-wh-wha.. Hey! Suck-i! Don’t just walk away from me!” Miu shouted, but she didn’t chase after him.

Shuichi stomped his way down the hall, an endless anger bubbling up dangerously close to the surface. After a few moments he felt dizzy and lightheaded. His head pounded like something was bursting out of his skull.

And something did.

A memory.

He remembered he loved this one particular show, but he couldn’t remember the name. Shuichi remembered how much the show gave him when he gave it nothing in return. He was truly grateful for the show’s existence.

Another memory popped into his head. A small boy with purple hair that used to be his friend had betrayed him and exposed something to the other students (Shuichi couldn’t remember exactly what it was). Shuichi could feel the bubbling anger and resentment towards his former friend, and when the “friend” tried to justify his actions saying, “He was _bullied_ into it”.

Shuichi could feel everything he felt from that exact moment. The anger. The rush of adrenaline. The wetness from the purple-haired boy’s tears on his fist. The blood. The creeping smile on his face after he left.

Shuichi broke out of his shocked-memory state and collapsed onto the floor. He groaned and shakily adjusted himself.

His eyes went wide, recalling what had just happened. A wide,thin smile broke out on his face, and his eyes shook crazily.

That’s right. Whoever had killed Rantaro. Whoever had messed up his plans in exposing the mastermind. Whoever had messed up his plans to end the killing game. Whoever had messed up the opportunity to get out of this horrific nightmare.

He would make sure to send them to their death.

\---

The Class Trial began, each student's respective podiums shifting in and out of each other.

After a small introduction of how the Class Trial worked, the students began their conversation.

“First, why don’t we ask why the killer did not take advantage of the First Blood Perk?” Korekiyo asked.

“Y-yeah! I thought that was strange, ...too.” Tsumugi agreed quickly.

Miu chimed in. “Duh doy! Whoever is the killer, they _wanted_ to do the Class Trial! So the killer is obviously Monokuma! Easy-peasy.” Miu patted herself on the back.

“I would never do anything to you guys _directly._ ” Monokuma giggled.

“You might not, but the person _controlling you could._ ” Kaede pointed at him. Shuichi raised his eyebrow. “Is it possible that the _mastermind_ of this killing game killed Rantaro?” Shuichi looked up at Monokuma.

“Mastermind? What’s that?” Monokuma nudged the Kubs. They all chimed it with similar statements saying that they had no idea what or who the mastermind was. 

Kaede snapped at them. “Don’t play dumb! We’ll get to the bottom of this!”

“Puhuhuhu. Go ahead.” Monokuma waved his hand.

“A-ah. Should.. we start by determining the sequence of events?” Shuichi asked. “Let’s take a closer look at the circumstances of Rantaro’s death.” Shuichi was determined to expose Rantaro’s killer. The best course of action would be to lay every piece of evidence they had on the table, then connect it together.

“Gonta agrees with Shuichi! Shuichi Ultimate Detective after all.” Gonta smiled. Shuichi was a little taken aback at this. Did the contestants really trust him that much? They barely knew him. Shuichi narrowed his eyes a smidge and nodded. At this point, everyone is suspicious. 

“Don’t worry, it’s better to think about every possibility anyways. Right, Shuichi?” Kaede smiled at her teammate. Shuichi didn’t respond, holding his hand to his mouth, eyes furrowed in a deep expression.

Kaede’s smile faltered. Is Shuichi okay? He hasn’t said anything for awhile.. What could he be thinking?

Kaede fell back into the Class Trial. They started talking about the cameras in the library.

“The culprit knew about the cameras and their intervals.” Miu said.

“W-what!?” Kaede startled. “Miu, what are these intervals you’re talking about!? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?!”

“Eeeek!” Miu flushed red at Kaede’s yell. “B-but I told your little boyfriend about them after I gave you the remodeled cameras…”

_What?_

Kaede turned to look at Shuichi.

“S-Shuichi?” Tsumugi hesitated.

“A-ah. Sorry. I.. guess I forgot to tell you.” Shuichi’s words trailed off with the sound of disinterest.

“What? How could you _forget_ to tell me?” Kaede’s eyes stared deep into Shuichi. Was he trying to hide something by not telling me about the cameras?

“I guess I forgot to mention it. I’m really sorry.” Shuichi closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again. His eyes seemed a little duller.

“Kehehehe. ‘I forgot.’ What a pathetic excuse.” Korekiyo mocked.

“Yeah. That’s a total lie.” Kokichi nodded.

“N-no! He probably honestly just forgot. There was so much going on, it’s only human that he forgot, you know?” Kaede would defend Shuichi. She trusted him, and he trusted her.

Miu brightened up and chimed in, “Yeah! He ‘forgot’ to tell you because he was suspicious of you!” Kaede faltered at Miu’s statement. “He must think you’re the mastermind! That’s what I think anyways…” She muttered the last part of her sentence. Kaede turned slightly pale.

“S-Shuichi…” She turned to face her stone-faced friend. “You think… I-I’m the mastermind…?”

Shuichi’s head moved down, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat.

“Kaede I’m sorry. But everyone is suspicious at this point. They ruined the plan to expose the mastermind. They ruined the hope to get out of here,” Kaede could finally see his eyes. They felt cold.

“All they left is despair.”

Kaede sadly looked down at the podium handle. The grip on her sleeve tightened, the fabric stretching into her hand. Static screamed in her ears. She didn’t hear Shuichi’s rebuttals debunking the other student’s claims that she killed Rantaro.

Shuichi was grimacing and sweating under the pressure. Occasionally shooting a quick glance towards Kaede. She knew he wanted her to back him up in defending herself, but she couldn’t just let him keep lying anymore. She wanted Shuichi to reach the truth. He deserved it, after all.

“You know… we’re all blaming Kaede, but we should be blaming you, Shuichi,” Kokichi said out of the blue.

“Wh-what?” Shuichi faltered. Kokichi just smiled at him. “You knew about the camera intervals and didn’t tell anyone. Could it be to hide the evidence that you killed Rantaro?” He brought a finger to his mouth.

Kaede shot Kokichi an icy glare. “There’s no evidence Shuichi killed Rantaro.” Shuichi looked at Kaede, eyes wide with surprise, but he didn’t say anything.

Kokichi smiled at Kaede. “You two left the classroom right? You claim you went to the basement, but was Shuichi there, too?”

“Yes of course-” Kaede started, but Tenko cut her off. “I never spotted him in the basement!” Himiko groaned, “He was there. I saw him. I can see everything… with my _magic._ ”

“Nyeeeeh.”

The students who went to the basement began to argue on whether Shuichi was there or not. The argument got very heated, turning into a full on Scrum Debate on whether or not Shuichi is the culprit. The argument eventually came to a close, the final answer being that Shuichi is _**not**_ the culprit.

Shuichi slammed his fists onto the trial podium’s handle. His eyes flickered with fire as he dragged his gaze at the other 14 students in the room. Kaede winced. She could feel claws digging into her soul when he looked at her.

His wide eyes trembled as he darted his eyes around the room. His mouth was pressed into a slight frown.

Kaede had to strain to hear it, but Shuichi was quietly mumbling to himself over and over: “Come out, come out wherever you are… Divine judgement awaits you’ll never get that far...”

Kaede’s face froze in a concerned expression. Shuichi was _really_ mad about the killer ruining his plans… 

Kaede bit her tongue and sighed. She had to do this. For Shuichi, for herself, and for the future.

The other students were talking among themselves. Everyone seemed lost. If it wasn’t Shuichi… who was it?

“It was me,” Kaede declared confidently.

Shuichi snapped his attention up to her, a look of disbelief and anger on his face. Kaede turned to him, nodded, and smiled.

“I want you to reach the truth, Shuichi. Let’s go over the whole case one more time.”

Shuichi didn’t say anything but nodded, his face neutral.

The trial was coming to a close with Shuichi giving the final argument. Kaede guessed the reality of what he was saying hit him until he finished. His expression broke into horror as he slowly turned to Kaede.

“It… was you.”

Kaede slowly nodded, a small,sad smile on her face.

“It… was **_you!_** ”

Shuichi yelled and lunged towards Kaede. He knocked her to the ground, hands grasped tightly around her throat.

“Sh-Shuichi?” She whispered. His grip tightened.

“I trusted you. You ruined my plan! You ruined my chance to kill the mastermind! You ruined my chance to **get out of this HELL!**” He shook Kaede back and forth in his hold.

Kaito ran to pry Shuichi off of Kaede. Shuchi kicked, punched, and screamed with all his might to get out of Kaito’s arms. Kaede was able to get a good look at Shuichi.

His eyebrows were narrowed along with his eyes. They had a harsh gleam to them, fired up and ready to kill. They shook, high on adrenaline. His face was flushed pink with sweat.

Shuichi finally managed to break out of Kaito’s arms and wasted no time punching him straight in the nose. Blood streamed out of Kaito’s nose.

Shuichi took rapid,panting breaths as he slowly turned to Kaede. A wobbly,malice-filled smile spread across his face as his breaths turned to laughs. His hand reclaimed its place on Kaede’s throat.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she was pulled from the floor. Shuichi pried her eyes open.

Kaede bit back a loud scream as she saw his eyes right across from hers. His eyes swirled with black and white, as if hope and despair had been crudely mixed together.

Kaede’s pupils dilated and her face went white. Shuichi only laughed as he pulled her closer.

“You ruined everything. There’s no hope to escape anymore. The mastermind knows that I’m after them now. They’re not going to make a move in fear I’ll find them out,” Shuichi smiled. “You might as well be the mastermind. You’ve caused me more despair than I’ve ever felt. I hate to admit that it feels refreshing…”

His hand tightened around Kaede’s neck. “But the mastermind has lost the game. They must now be executed.” Shuichi’s toothy grin sharpened and he slammed his other hand against the back of Kaede’s neck. He squeezed with all his strength. Kaede coughed and gagged, her eyes pleading him to stop. His eyes didn’t respond.

Other students had finally gotten the courage to stop Shuichi, with Tenko and Gonta running up to apprehend Shuichi.

Kaede’s lungs filled to the brim as her neck was released. She coughed, bile rising in her throat.

She light-headedly steadied herself and beheld the sight that was Shuichi’s skinny limbs flapping savagely under Gonta and Tenko’s clutch.

Monokuma yawned and stood up from his throne. “Alright! It seems that everyone has voted for the rightful killer: Kaede Akamatsu!” He held his belly and cackled. Kaede’s eyes stung as tears dripped down her face in defeat.

She drew a shaky sigh and clenched her hands into fists. She turned and smiled when facing her classmates.

“I’m sorry everyone. I hope you can forgive me,” Kaede said, her voice almost a whisper. “And Shuichi…”

Gonta and Tenko shifted out of the way for Shuichi to look at Kaede. His teeth were bared back in a snarl.

“I’m sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I am so _so sorry._ ” Kaede’s tears dripped off her cheeks. “I should’ve followed you. It was _your_ plan after all…”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to apologize to me, but…” New tears formed in Kaede’s eyes.

“Just promise me you’ll find the _real_ mastermind… okay…?”

And with Kaede’s final apology, she was whisked away to her execution, a metal claw flying out of nowhere to grapple onto the girl’s neck.

Shuichi watched the execution. He still felt angry. He had an itch to run into the execution grounds and kill Kaede herself. If only Kaito, Gonta, and Tenko hadn’t lodged their foot in… it didn’t involve them!

The execution ended. Shuichi scowled and abruptly left the trial grounds. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides.

Shuichi was pissed off. He wanted to blow the entire school up and watch it crumble into dust on the ground. He would never be able to find the mastermind now! There was no hope for him in his _stupid,pathetic **life anymore**_!

Shuichi stopped in his tracks as his brain finally recognized how he was acting. Shuichi’s face opened up in horror.

_He’s terrible… he was… infected by despair and… enjoyed it!_

Shuichi froze, his eyes locked into wide shapes. _He enjoyed despair. He enjoyed despair. He **enjoyed despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR.DESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIRDESPAIR**_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shuichi wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
